


Through the Calm and Frosty Air

by sablesheep



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Vampirism, winter woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablesheep/pseuds/sablesheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes winter is a nice time to curl up in bed next to your loved ones and stay warm. </p><p>Other times you try to do that but then you just end up having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Calm and Frosty Air

**Author's Note:**

> "Because vampires" pretty much summarizes my career as an author. I will not apologize for myself. 
> 
> Less intense than the summary would imply. Sorry. 
> 
> (Work Title Quote: "The Kitten and the Falling Leaves" by William Wordsworth)

When Kanaya sleeps she looks like a luminescent kitten, stretched out across her bed like the queen of the jungle. She likes everything to be just so when she's conscious and she's the same way with her nighttime accoutrements. Splayed out beneath her champagne silk sheets, skin covered in a soft sheen of sweat in the overheated room, Rose can almost imagine that they're illicit lovers having a clandestine affair beneath the cover of mystique and foreign travels. 

Just outside their window is the gulf of Mexico and the sounds of terrible mariachi music are drifting up from the in-pool bar. 

Or all those things would be occurring if they were on holiday in Cabo San Lucas instead of snowed in up to the doors in upstate New York. 

Kanaya doesn't like the cold. Her aversion to the snow is countered only by her love for its beauty. She doesn't mind sitting in Rose's office on the window seat beneath a heavy wool blanket wearing a parka and fingerless gloves while she embroiders. But getting her outside to go sledding is out of the question. 

As is getting her to sleep fully clothed. Rose would tease her about it if it weren't so incredibly alluring. She sleeps like someone who's perfectly assured about their safety, perfectly unguarded and completely exposed. Tonight, with a fire blazing in her bedroom hearth and the thermostat turned up past eighty, she almost looks like she's daring Rose to tackle her to the mattress and run a knife through her ribs. 

Instead, Rose stands in the doorway sipping her tea and stares. Kanaya is a goddess, and not only in the literal sense. She looks like she manifested herself out of a Greek myth, marble arms thrown over the mattress with aplomb. One arm is thrown above her head, fingers curled around an imagined object of infinitesimal delicacy. Her other arm is splayed across her chest, fingers resting on her ribcage. The sheet covers only one of her perfect shoulders so Rose can readily admire the curve of her breast which is newly tattooed. Kanaya likes tattoos. Rose would complain but she's beginning to find it breathtakingly attractive. Breathtaking probably isn't the correct term. Neither is attractive.

Amendment to the prior statement. She finds it incredibly alluring.

All the same, though, it almost feels like she's violating something sacred by watching. Almost as if she's intruded upon one of the Vestal Virgins and before either of them know it they'll be hauled to the Coliseum and crucified for all to see. 

Still, she knows that's not going to happen. Roxy isn't even here this week so it's not as if someone's going to wander past and notice that, oh gosh Kanaya's naked. As if that doesn't happen with stunning frequency, anyways. 

Rose slips into the room silently, setting her teacup on the low bookshelf beside the door. She throws a few more logs onto the fire, watching with a brooding stare as flames slowly begin to lick away at the wood, turning it into charcoal.

When she's perfectly assured that the fire has enough fuel to keep going through the night, Rose steps out of her slippers, drops her robe and crawls into Kanaya's bed. 

They have separate beds. Dave teases her about it all the time, but she likes to point out that they've only been dating for what-- five years? And twenty one is hardly the optimal time to get over-committed to your lover.

All the same, she knows she'll never leave Kanaya. Ever. 

Kanaya shifts a little in the bed as Rose trails her fingers down the smooth skin of her inner arm, her body moving like an undulating snake across the fabric of her sheets. Rose smirks to herself, because here in the solitude of this room she has no audience, and thoughtfully traces her fingertips across the tattoo emblazoned along the outer curve of Kanaya's right breast. It reminds her of Porrim's just a bit and Rose takes a few seconds to mourn the loss of her now-dead dead friend, because even if their acquaintance was short she owes the elder Maryam a lot. 

The tattoo on Kanaya's breast is her first and it's only a few weeks old. The novelty of having an inked-up girlfriend hasn't worn off yet and Rose is eager for Kanaya's next tattoo appointment two days from now. Rose is glad Kanaya seems a little more fond of color than her dancestress because the peacock curling around her chest with it's tail down her ribcage would be decidedly less fascinating in black and white. 

Rose likes the colors. They're brilliant against Kanaya's white skin, deep jades, brilliant cerulean and more subtle shades of lavender. Her sign was brilliantly worked in to the design of the bird's tail and Rose traces it out with the tip of her ring finger, the arch of the stylized 'M' of the Virgo symbol curling in on itself like an ampersand. 

Kanaya shivers a little more at this and she squirms closer to Rose. The hook of her horn snags on the pillowcase and she begins to thrash her head. Rose tsks and frees her and it's that motion that shoves her over the edge of awareness. 

Her eyes open with an almost audible snap-- okay that's an exaggeration. But they open with startling quickness and her fingers twist around her pillowcase.

"Rose," Kanaya trills and it's a beautiful sound. She sounds like a symphony in the mornings, her voice a combination of her queer formal accent and the natural lilt of her Alternian tongue. As she fully registers what's going on she smiles and nuzzles into the pillow one more. "To what do I owe this immense pleasure?"

"Missed you." Rose says tiredly, her voice beginning to blur around the edges with sleep. "Couldn't get comfortable without you."

"Oh, couldn't you now?" Kanaya looks smug, as smug as a half-awake vampire with a peacock tattooed around her breast can really be. 

Which, come to think of it, is a lot.

"Wasn't it just last night that you couldn't stop telling me how 'ridiculously hell bent on destroying the ozone layer' I am and how 'incredibly hedonistic it is that I sleep alone on silk sheets' and 'how can anyone in their right mind get comfortable in such a slippery bed' and how I 'get all sticky when I'm sweaty' and you 'can't cuddle properly'?"

With each accusation she moves closer to Rose until she's crawled atop of her, skillfully pushing her onto her back and pinning her to the mattress. Rose is too pleased to be close to her to object and, well, to be quite frank they haven't had sex in a while.

"For someone who's supposedly so exhausted, you certainly have expert recall. Here I was hoping to spend a nice snowy evening with my beloved and you push me away so callously." 

Rose pushes herself off the mattress enough to press a feathery kiss to her lips, which makes Kanaya smirk and rock her hips against Rose's. Rose lets out a little sigh of pleasure as spark of frisson runs up and down her spine. 

Kanaya hums in the back of her throat and Rose can feel it reverberate down her sternum. Before Rose has a chance to say anything more she lets out a soft trill and smiles. "Sorry, darling. But I just can't let bygones be bygones."

"Well." Rose breathes in sharply as Kanaya lowers her face so their foreheads are almost close enough to touch. Kanaya's hair, as short as it is, falls into Rose's eyes. "I didn't mean to offend you my most exquisite, divine goddess. Please, pray tell me how I might make it up to you."

Kanaya gives her a grin. It's wicked and shows a hell of a lot of fang. Her eyes start to glow yellow and Rose gives her a grin of her own because Kanaya is never one to pass up an opportunity like this. 

"I can think of a few ways, Miss Lalonde." Kanaya whispers in her ear and her lips press against her earlobe, warm and wet and-- and-- Rose hooks a leg around her waist, drawing them close together. 

She shifts her head a few inches to the left and their lips meet. Her tongue slips into Rose's mouth and tangles with her own and before Rose is fully aware what's happening, Kanaya's got her teeth in her lower lip. It stings but not that badly-- well, yes, that badly, but it's hot as fuck so she doesn't complain. 

"I think the only way you can really tell me sorry is to... show me how sorry you really are." Kanaya purrs and Rose is suddenly glad one of them is naked because that really does expedite the process. "That is, if you're amenable, my dear Rose?"

Rose nods. She nods quickly. Kanaya laughs and clambers off of her. She sits up and Rose can't do anything but stare, eyes half-lidded, at the way her breasts shift with her movement. She's enamored with her girlfriend in the way she always is, but when she's naked it's a little harder to keep her eyes off her more... feminine assets. 

"Rose, I know it's been a week or so since we've partaken in the act of intercourse, but traditionally both parties do need to be disrobed--" 

"Shut up Kanaya." Rose grumbles, scrambling to remove her nightshirt, a collared button down affair. She can't remember how the buttons work and she starts to swear but--

Kanaya slips across the bed to kneel over her. In a few deft motions she has her nightshirt undone and before Rose can thank her she's slipped her hands beneath the lace of her bra. Her hands, as always, are just ever-so-slightly cooler than the average human's and the feel of her palms pressed flat against her breasts is enough to make Rose's breath fly from her lungs. 

She drops her head back and lets out a low moan and without consciously knowing what she's doing she curls her hands around Kanaya's. Rose exhales, softly, and forces her eyes open. Kanaya is kneeling in front of her with a smile. It's the kind of smile men would go to war for, sinking thousands of ships in her name just to make her happy. It's the kind of smile that heralds nothing but exquisite bouts of debauchery, the kind of smile that could convince Rose to burn everything she's ever written and renounce writing forever.

"You are the epitome of excellence." Rose says with a grin that's a little too wide and Kanaya giggles and leans in to kiss her again. Their teeth knock together and Rose lets out a moan, low and breathy. 

"I mean, darling, I don't know where you learned any of this--"

"Mostly by listening to the ways in which your heartbeat accelerates in response to certain intimate acts." Kanaya says in a matter-of-fact sort of voice that, in the earlier days of their courtship was a serious mood-killer. "I consider myself to be nothing less than an absolutely meritorious lover."

Rose snorts because, well, oh god oh god she can't believe they're about to have sex and not walk into a lecture hall.

"Ohh Miss Maryam, such language! You're getting me so hot under the collar with such dirty talk."

"Shush, darling. Who's the one about to take off your clothing?"

"Fair enough." Rose relaxes back into the mattress, glad once again that Kanaya would only be pacified by a memory foam because, well, it makes it a little more comfortable to have Kanaya clambering on top of her.

Rose is staring at her breasts again because they are gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous--

And then Kanaya's grumbling something under her breath and, well, her bra is flying across the room and Kanaya's fighting with her underwear and Rose distinctly hears the grumbled statement of: 'too much black lace'. 

"What's wrong with lace?" Rose says with a laugh, doing her best to make a sultry face and failing. "Weren't you the one telling me I wasn't making enough of an effort just last month?"

"Yes dear, but I didn't mean that you should immediately buy nothing but impossible lingerie." Kanaya huffs, finally discovering the nuances of her underwear and summarily disrobing her. 

Still laughing, Rose wraps herself around Kanaya once more and topples her to the bed. She falls surprisingly easily, pulling Rose close and kissing her. Rose pulls her lower lip between her teeth and tugs, hard, hoping for once she's going to gain the upper hand. She wraps her hands around Kanaya's waist and digs in her fingernails just enough to feel Kanaya's skin buckle under her touch.

Kanaya, much to her gratification, moans and goes an incredibly endearing shade of green. But before Rose can warn her off, she's scratched her well-trimmed claws down her arms, leaving eight trails of bright red pinpricks. 

Rose hisses sharply and Kanaya stops kissing her long enough to whisper an apology. She nuzzles Rose's neck a little too long, though, and with a sigh Rose slaps her hands away and sits up. 

Kanaya props herself up on her elbows, pouting. She arches an eyebrow and stares pointedly at Rose's breasts then clears her throat.

"I think you need to be on top." Rose says, before Kanaya can start complaining in actuality. "This isn't going to work."

Kanaya narrows her eyes and sits up straight, yanking the sheet around her chest. "...Excuse me?" 

"I mean--" Flustered, Rose brushes her hair behind her ear. It falls into her face almost immediately and she lets out an irritated huff. "--It's just, um, you seem sort of... aggravated tonight. That's all."

"I am a rainbow drinker, Rose," Kanaya say, slowly, as if Rose is a very young child failing to understand the nuances of the alphabet. "I do have a tendency to be more than a little aggressive in bed, as I'm sure you remember."

"Darling, I just got my clothes off and I'm already bleeding. I'm just saying, perhaps, you'd enjoy things a little more if we did things your way."

"...Fine. Fine." Kanaya mutters, still looking slightly put-out. "I didn't mean to--"

"I know you didn't." Rose groans, crawling into her lap and kissing her, softly, so softly that she's unsure their lips fully meet. "I just... well... you've been locked up for days, Kan. And we don't want a repeat of last June, do we?"

"How was I supposed to know you have a major artery in that part of your anatomy! No one informed me! And you can't put something like that in front of my face and not expect me to bite you, Rose--"

Rose cuts her off with a kiss, deeper this time. Kanaya lets out an irate gasp but doesn't pull away. This time, Kanaya's the one to shove her back onto the bed, tackling her with the full force of a predator. Rose hits the mattress with an audible 'oof' of breath rushing from her lungs and opens her eyes wide in shock.

Kanaya isn't playing around. Almost immediately she's set in on Rose's arm, her tongue making short work of the scant amount of blood that's pooled on her skin. Her fangs prick ever-so-slightly at Rose's arms as she moves along, and the combined sensation of her warm, yielding lips and all-too-solid teeth is enough to make her bite her lip and let out a shuddering moan.

She wraps her hand around Kanaya's horn, the one with the hook, and digs her nails into the grooves running up it. This elicits a sharp gasp and a whimper of 'Mmmm-- Rose-- Right there!' which is gratifying in and of itself. When Kanaya begins work on her other arm Rose transfers her attention to her neglected horn without needing to be asked.

The room is hot enough that, when her nipples begin to stiffen, Rose knows it's not from the ambient temperature. The room is warm, sauna warm, and she's beginning to sweat already. When she shifts against Kanaya their skin slips and she's finding it more difficult than usual to ward of Kanaya's more... vampiric advances. Too much teeth can be a bad thing, especially when the bite marks are readily visible to the curious public. She feels sluggish and more than a little languid, more than happy to lay back and allow Kanaya to do what she wishes.

"Kan--" She pants, as Kanaya starts in at her neck with deliberate slowness, trailing openmouthed kisses down her throat that are punctuated by the press of teeth. "Kan, darling--"

"I'm in charge now, Rose." Kanaya says, her voice prim and oddly formal. "I believe you're already in the doghouse, aren't you, dear?"

"Kan, I didn't mean--"

"Shhhh, darling, let me take care of you," Kanaya says, quietly, bending her head down to her collarbone and trailing her tongue across it. "Don't you trust me?"

Rose can only nod. Nod and moan as Kanaya lowers her head even further, her breath warm against Rose's breast. She gives her a chance to catch her breath before her mouth fastens around her nipple, teeth kept very carefully in check. Rose would thank her, but she's far too busy keeping in a moan stifled in the back of her throat and tangling her fingers in Kanaya's hair.

Kanaya has a deft tongue. An incredibly deft tongue. Flexible, long and more than a little rough. It's not a human tongue by any means, and Rose is relatively sure that if she ever makes an attempt to go back to a human lover it won't be anywhere near as enticing.

As if she's noticed that she doesn't have Rose's full attention, Kanaya's teeth fasten around her breast, her flat front teeth, thankfully, instead of her fangs. 

Rose jolts, eyes wide, and lets out a moan. Oh dear. That's-- um-- overwhelming. She digs her fingers into Kanaya's hair and arches against the mattress. Her shoulders protest the sudden pressure and she collapses once more, chest heaving. 

"Kan," She repeats, voice coming out hoarse. 

Kanaya doesn't apologize. She huffs a little and pulls away from her breast with a melodramatic sigh that sends a zephyr of cold breath against her saliva dampened skin.

"Yes?" She asks, sounding more than a little bored, resting her chin between her breasts. Rose lets out a frustrated sigh and yanks at Kanaya's hair, hard. Kanaya yelps and bares her teeth but they both giggle.

"Stop being a pain and fuck me," Rose grumbles, smoothing Kanaya's hair back across her head. 

"I would if you'd stop fussing."

"Excuse me? Oh, god, how terrible, let the overly aggressive vampire be on top."

Kanaya pushes herself up once more, pressing her lips to the soft flesh of Rose's breast, her fingers tracing up and down her ribcage. "What if I didn't want to be on top?"

"Do you not want to be on top?" Rose asks, shifting against the bed a little anxiously, digging her nails into Kanaya's horn to get her attention once more because oh god she's applying pressure now, sucking and biting while her hands slip down to grasp her hips. "Kanaya, I mean-- if you don't--"

"I'm just saying," Kanaya mutters, giving Rose a sideways glance that's tempered by a warm smile, "I'm next."

Kanaya's hand trails over her inner thigh like a feather, but it's enough to send Rose's endorphins racing. Her next pass over her skin is deliberately slow, her fingertips seeming like they're melting into her sweaty skin. Rose would apologize for her frenzied state if it wasn't for the fact that Kanaya's just as slick with perspiration. Instead of slipping her fingers between her legs, her fingers trail back down to her knee and smirks, widely. 

"Tease," Rose grumbles, her knees slipping apart before Kanaya can urge her. "For a virgo, you're quite the minx."

"That joke got old five years ago." Kanaya says, matter of factly, before scratching her nails down the outside of her thighs. Apparently not satisfied with things, she flicks the inside of her knee.

Rose huffs and spreads her legs more, wincing only slightly when Kanaya guides one of her legs up over her hip. For a moment she harkens back to the earlier days of their courtship, where foreplay could last hours and be incredibly unsuccessful. Now foreplay lasts hours intentionally, both of them working each other purposefully into a frenzy. 

Now the habitual shifting of their bodies, Rose's foot curled into the small of Kanaya's back, her hand locked against the back of her neck while she pants and keens and begs for Kanaya's mercy, Kanaya's free hand curling around her jaw as she whispers 'stay with me my darling, stay with me, you're almost there', the feel of Kanaya's fingers deep within her-- all those things are familiar to her now.

Not to say that familiar isn't still exhilarating. She might know what it feels like, might know what to expect, but that makes it all the more... thrilling. Thrilling to know that someone loves her enough that she's taken the time to memorize where she likes to be touched, which twitches of the fingers deep inside her will make her let out a keen and screw her eyes shut, how she likes to be kissed, how she likes to be held when they drowse off together--

"I love you, you know," Rose says, quietly, her voice hitching as Kanaya's fingers dance over the back of her knee and linger just long enough to make her shiver. 

"I do know." She murmurs, resting her cheek against Rose's. The coolness of her skin is a welcome relief from the heat of her own skin-- not to mention the air-- and Rose lets out a soft hum of pleasure. "You don't need to keep telling me, silly girl."

"Good to know you care."

Kanaya snorts, but gives her a warm smile. Her fingers make a lazy zig-zag up the soft skin of Roses's inner thigh, pressing into the areas where muscle gives away to soft, feminine flesh. 

"I love you too." She murmurs, her fingers finally brushing between Rose's legs. Her hands are always bewilderingly below human temperature and the temperature difference never ceases to be an instant aphrodisiac. 

Rose feels too sluggish to respond, but lets out a series of slow hums to show her appreciation. Arousal is building steadily, a familiar searing tingle in the base of her spine that spreads between her legs like something melting from her core out. 

Her limbs feel heavy, heavy like they've been injected with morphine and everything's hypersensitive. If Kanaya were to touch her absolutely anywhere at the moment she's incredibly sure she'll enjoy it. 

Kanaya, having tested the waters so to speak, gives Rose a smirk-- all fang. 

"Well. This shouldn't take long."

And then-- oh god-- her breath seeps out of her. Kanaya slips her finger deep within her. Against the slickness and heat deep inside her it's-- well-- Kanaya knows her way around the human female reproductive system by now. 

She lets out a low, long moan and reaches up to tangle her fingers in Kanaya's hair. Kanaya's not lying when she describes herself as a conscientious lover. She knows what she's doing and-- well-- sometimes she takes her time in demonstrating it. 

(Lying in front of the fireplace with her hands tied behind her with a silk scarf pilfered from the foyer closet, glaring up at Kanaya who seems more than happy to keep going for the next few hours since she's not the one who's been begging for hours for her girlfriend to stop playing with her food.)

Luckily tonight is not one of those nights. They're both exhausted, it would seem, and Kanaya's probably eager to get back to sleep. 

Kanaya doesn't say a word as she slides another finger deep within her, thumb shifting around and pressing hard against her. Rose is lost at that, completely lost. She rocks against her, thrusts into her hand and lets out a series of moans that are wantonly loud. 

Above her, Kanaya is literally glowing with pride. Rose would say 'smug' if it weren't for the fact that she feels it's more than a little demeaning to both of them. 

Rose pulls Kanaya close and they dissolve into a kiss, their lips meeting sloppily and taking a few seconds to get re-centered. Their teeth clink, their tongues snag against eyeteeth and fangs and through it all Kanaya's fingers continue to work. Rose thrusts against her, her hands tangling into Kanaya's hair, one finding a grip just beneath the base of her horns while the other wraps around the back of her neck.

Kanaya's given up entirely on keeping her pinned to the bed, focusing instead on working her fingers against Rose in an attempt to ensure that not a single inch of her goes untouched. 

They break off their kiss when Kanaya's fingertips, both inside and out, catch her at just the right angle. The breath that Rose takes in is sharp and she tightens her leg around Kanaya, trying to force their bodes together. Their breasts are uncomfortably warm against each other's in the heat of the room but Rose isn't about to shove her away.

All she can think of it the shivers building up her spine, the uncontrollable need to thrash and buck against Kanaya, feel her close-- so close that their bodies could melt into one another-- and Rose can feel herself clenching around Kanaya's fingers. 

As her orgasm crests she feels her toes curl up in a futile attempt to ward of the sensations, like a series of damp leaves attempting to form a dam against a waterfall. She clings to Kanaya so hard she feels her nails scratch against her horn, and her fingers draw blood against her scalp. 

Kanaya doesn't hiss. But as Rose lets out a long crescendo of satisfaction, moaning so loudly that is echoes back at her from the bathroom, she pulls herself from Rose's grasp. 

Before Rose can process it, Kanaya's pressed her face to Rose's neck and her teeth have sunk in, deeply. She doesn't even have time to protest before Kanaya's fingers are coaxing her once more. 

Rose is torn between shoving her away and pulling her closer. She settles for digging her fingers into the sheets beside her, biting her lip and counting to ten-- only to fail as she lets out a muted moan around the press of Kanaya's teeth in her throat. 

As Rose reaches orgasm once more, she hears Kanaya let out a trill of happiness. A trickle of blood runs down Rose's throat as Kanaya's smile fails to catch all of her blood. 

"Kan," She manages to pant. "Kan, I need you to--"

She's removed her fingers before Rose can finish her sentence. Rose eases her leg off of it's home on Kanaya's back, allowing Kanaya to ease herself between her legs. Rose melts into the sheets, her heart beating hard.

Kanaya stretches out on top of her, hipbones pressing into Rose's stomach and hands curling around her breasts. All Rose can think of is the still trembling skin between her legs, nerve endings that are rippling with the aftermath of orgasm. She can feel her muscles twitching, not sure if she should move herself closer or pull away.

Rose settles for lying there with her eyes closed, breathing in through her mouth as to avoid unnecessary ripping of her skin. The sensation of Kanaya at her throat is entirely different from the feel of her between her legs, a different sort of pleasure that's tinged with just enough pain to remind her that resistance is futile.

That's a little melodramatic. It's enough pain to remind her to keep still and enjoy the sensation of Kanaya's lips pressed to her skin, the delicacy of a skilled predator at work. When Kanaya finally slips her teeth from her neck it's another moan inducing sensation and she shivers against the silk of the sheets. Kanaya lets out a soft hum against her throat and continues to suck at her neck, her tongue pressed to the wounds. 

"You taste like starlight," Kanaya says in the hazy, doped up voice that she frequently assumes when she's experience a blood rush. Rose likes to ease her about the fact that her blood is intoxicating and that usually gets her a good natured snarl and a nip to the shoulder.

Still, the fact still remains that when Kanaya's finished feeding she's not good for conversation for a good hour or so, content to curl Rose around her and comfort her. 

Rose likes to think it's an animal instinct to protect her mate instead of the need to preserve her food source. Whether this is true or not, she hasn't bothered to ask. The fact that Kanaya's still holding her, tongue lapping gently at the rivulets of blood making their way down to her breasts and is making sounds that can only be described as utter contentment is answer enough.

It takes a good ten minutes for Rose's heart to stop pounding, and for Kanaya to recollect that her food source is still alive and in need of a bit of attention. She sits up, slowly, her chin and lips stained in blood. Rose watches her tiredly, wondering how many other couples on the planet keep gauze and Band-Aids in the nightstand drawer next to the vibrators. Probably more than she expects. 

Kanaya tends to her wounds quickly but carefully, wiping the worst of the blood away before laying down a patch of gauze and carefully bandaging it all over. 

"Good, my darling?" She asks with a smile, nuzzling in next to Rose. 

Rose throws a pillow at her. "Next time when you say 'I'm next' I'm going to make you specify that you mean next to orgasm."

"Come to bed." Is all Kanaya says, patting the mattress beside her. Rose stretches out, running her fingers through her hair. Kanaya squirms across the sheets beside her licking her lips like a sated cat. She's clearly looking for a comfortable place to sleep and if Rose wasn't beginning to feel the physical strain of being a vampire's evening snack, she'd tease her for behaving like a cat again. 

Kanaya finally settles in on her back, pulling Rose up beside her. 

"How would you like to go to Mexico," Rose murmurs, yawning once more. 

"Mexico?" She says, quizzically, giggling as Rose reaches out with a half-dead arm to trace over the edges of her tattoo. "Why Mexico?"

"Because I think you'd look rather lovely poolside. And I'm tired of my throat being a pincushion and think we need to get you out of your lair, Ms. Vampire Queen. One day you’ll get tired of a renewable food source and just decide to have yourself a Thanksgiving feast," Rose says, her voice getting hazier by the syllable.

Kanaya snorts, but sounds pleased as she murmurs: "You are my world, you fragile little thing."

"Don't you dare forget it."


End file.
